Al'Akir (tactics)
Al'Akir is the last boss encounter of the Throne of the Four Winds raid in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Abilities Phase 1 *100%-80% * * * * * * Phase 2 *80%-25% * * * * * * Phase 3 *25%-0% *Al'Akir shatters his platform and creates a zone-wide Relentless Storm, lifting all players into the air and giving them the Eye of the Storm buff as long as they remain near him. * * * * * *Should you move too far away from Al'Akir (or too close to him!) out of the Eye of the Storm you will receive a very unpleasant debuff. * Strategy Overview: This fight is split into 3 phases. Phase One is easy group up near boss, dont stand in blizzard, move back in fast after knockback.. Lasts until 80%. Phase Two has a DoT that stacks over time making it a mini-enrage timer if you dont complete this phase at a good speed. Adds spawn that debuff the boss when they die, and the debuff stacks (10% damage taken increase per stack) so keep those stacks rolling and dps the boss down to 30%. Phase Three is all new in 3D! Shatters the platform and you fly around avoiding all the crazy shit he does while nuking him until he dies. Phase 1: Abilities: Blizzard - Leaves a frost patch trail on the ground, does damage if you stand in blizzard or frost patch. Not too much, you can run through it if you need to. Wind Burst - Does damage and knocks everyone back, resist-able, if you are too near the edge you will be knocked off (which doesnt kill you, just renders you usless for 10–15 seconds or so) Static Shock - Cast on anyone standing in melee range, does 1k damage per second and interrupts any spell you cast. 5 second duration. Doesnt lockout the school though, just interrupts. Electrocute - Cast when the tank isnt in melee range. High damage, stops when tank gets close again. Tactic: Phase one is really easy, stay close to boss, dps.. he does knockback, run back in as close as you can (just outside of melee range for casters), stay out of blizzard.. Thats really it.. From what i noticed the blizzard seemed to stay circling the middle of the space you have, although direction it travels and where it starts from is random. Phase 2 starts at 80% health. Phase 2: Abilities: Acid Rain - 500 damage per second to everyone. Stacks every 20 seconds or so. Get to Phase 3 before it becomes unhealable. Tornado Wall - 7 Tornados spawn in a line covering the entire distance between boss and edge, but every circuit 1 of them is missing, pass through the gap when it passes. If you get caught in them then you get rendered usless for at least 20 seconds and thrown off the platform (unable to cast and the DoT still effects you, so pretty much certain death later on in this phase). Summon Stormling - Every 20 seconds or so he summons a Stormling which does mild aoe damage if you are in melee range of it. Low health, when it dies it debuffs Al'Akir for 10% more damage taken, stacks, lasts 20 seconds. Co-ordinate killing the adds to keep the stacks up and as high as you can for the entire phase Electrocute - Cast when the tank isnt in melee range. High damage, stops when tank gets close again. He'll cast this whenever the tank moves out for Tornado Wall, just get back in close fast to avoid taking too much damage. Static Shock - Cast on anyone standing in melee range, does 1k damage per second and interrupts any spell you cast. 5 second duration. Doesnt lockout the school though, just interrupts. Tactic: What we did was gather up the first 2 adds and kill the first one as the 3rd one spawns, this allowed us to always have 1-2 adds up and kept low to kill as close to the debuff running out on the boss as possible to get the maximum uptime. Managed to get 8 stacks normally before P3 started (80% more damage taken.) Rince and repeat avoiding tornado wall and killing adds at the right time until boss hits 30%. Be careful of the Tornado Wall as it can come from either direction and any of the 7 possible tornado's can be missing. Be fast at moving or you could be killed! Phase 3: Abilities: Eye of the Storm - Debuff everyone gets when Phase 3 begins, allows you to fly and gives you +300% speed. Be careful as goblin rocket jump at least cancels this debuff so you fall to your death (Paladin bubble etc however doesn't remove it so feel free to use that!) Chain Lightning - Does what it says on the tin.. dont group up too tightly. Lightning Rod - Similar to Freya's ability, anyone close to that person aswell as the person with the debuff gets some lightning damage, you should be spread out enough for this not to really change much, just a bit of extra healing. Lightning Cloud - Spawns a whole level of lightning clouds on a certain person, that covers the entire "platform" section of the boss that he is standing in, move up/down to avoid it (We started at the very top and moved slightly down with each one) They arent very deep, so you can be rather close underneath it without being damaged. Very high damage (25k+ per second). Wind Burst - Same as phase 1 but alot more damage (40k+) and knockback. Cast about 5–8 seconds before Relentless Storm. Bubble/Ice block won't even make you immune to the damage and you will still get knocked back. So don't waste the cooldowns! Relentless Storm - If you aren't in close range to the boss you get caught in this storm, which makes you unable to move or cast and throws you all around the room, and the Lightning Clouds damage you while in this, so almost certain death if you get caught. Tactics: Stay 5+ yards away from everyone, but on the same height level. When the lightning clouds spawn, you all move slightly down, but not too far. Stay as close to the clouds as you can without getting damage. He does the knockback, and everyone moves back in very fast so to avoid getting caught in Relentless Storm, heal up and be ready for moving from the next cloud. If your close to someone and they get Lightning Rod, just move away. The person with lightning rod shouldn't move as it could cause problems for others, so best if people move away from them. Just keep going slightly down each cloud and moving back in fast after each Wind Burst and this phase is simple, though very high damage for the healers to cope with, mana will most likely be an issue towards the end. We managed to kill the boss before we got as low as we could, by keeping clouds very close to each other so you dont have to fly through a cloud to reverse direction, as you can see in the Ensidia video (below) In 25 man a better tactic is to split the raid into 2 groups, one at the top and one at the bottom. The lightning clouds despawn after 2 more spawn, so first despawns as third spawns etc. This means that unless you get immensely unlucky in one of the groups and get every single cloud then you should be able to move about in your sections quite safely without having to worry about getting overrun by the clouds. The Paragon video (below) is a prime example of this tactic! Its also advisable to have a second tank in 25 man to pick up the adds you store at the start and each add when it spawns just to minimise raid damage. Guide thanks too Stayven from Manaflask Quotes ;Conclave is defeated * ;Aggro * ;Wind Burst * ;Phase Two * ;Squall Line * ;Phase Three * ;Killing a player * * ;Defeat * Loot Videos 10-man Heroic 10-man Normal 25-man Normal 25-Man Heroic External links Kategooria:Air elementals Kategooria:Bosses Kategooria:Throne of the Four Winds mobs